Edward (Devan4590)
Edward is an Original Character made by Devan4590. Appearance Edward appears to be very well built. He's often seen wearing a white coat with red adornments. He always wears red khakis and sometimes black or white gloves. His eyes appear to be an Golden color. In addition, his hair is black, messy, but also somewhat curly. He appears to have cross tattoos on his wrists under the gloves he wears Whenever Edward taps into higher levels of his power, such as creating massive objects, breathing life into something, or pooling his abilities, his eyes are seen glowing and having a fire-like glow. In addition, his gloves change to red. Personality Edward appears to be devoted to the greater good of his creations. However, this doesn't always turn out well, as seen how he wanted to betray Sybill in order to make the Diamonds grow up in a different environment, which lead Sybill to poison him on a golden apple. Edward is also occasionally seen purposefully willing to let something suffer in order to make sure it comes out on top, as seen when he disguised himself as a snake in the Garden of Eden and convincing Adam and Eve to eat a Golden Apple. However, he regards it as "Freeing them from the hands of the other gods." Despite other people thinking otherwise. However, Edward was shown to implant some of himself into other Beings, creating Bloodliners. This was seen with Christ. However, Bloodliners for generations to come showed less significant abilities. Weapon and Abilities Edward is shown to not have one singular weapon, but he can create other weapons Least energy consuming abilities * Bloodline Search: This allows him to recognize Bloodliners by locating the gene. Level one abilities * Creation of smaller objects: This extends from chairs to smaller weapons. These consume less energy. * Lesser Magic manipulation: Edward is shown to use less spells, but these still consume energy * Deletion of DIRECTLY created objects: This only works on objects he directly created. This will give him some of the energy back, but this doesn't work on objects he didn't create, bloodliners, direct offspring, or something fused with another object. * Pause, Play, Rewind, and Fast Forward of DIRECTLY created objects: This allows Edward to use some of his energy to stop the movement of his directly created objects, slow it down, make it move faster, or resume to normal speed. In addition, everything returns to normal speed after some time. Level two abilities *Larger object creation: These appear to be larger objects, like something to restore structures and full sized weapons. These tend to drain larger amounts of energy. *Moderate magic manipulation: Most of these appear to include spells with greater areas of effect or much greater effect. These consume larger amounts of energy. Level three abilities * Creation of sentient life: Creation of Sentient life consume a lot of energy due to having to create a soul and a body for it. This often leads to Edward fainting as of recently. * Greatest object creation: This can be creating full sized buildings, and huge weaponry. However, Edward doesn't often do this and when he does he usually faints afterwards Pooling Exclusive Abilities Pooling allows Edward and Sybill to combine their powers to create on a much larger scale than when independent. Likely, this won't be happening anytime soon. * Creation of Higher life: These lifeforms will often be greater forms of life which may be like monarchs. This is what was able to create Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond. ** Pink Diamond was created by Sybill alone, and that's why she's smaller and of lesser level authority than the others. * Modification of a megastructure: This gave Edward and Sybill the ability to make Homeworld large enough to support gem life. However, not many of these changes last forever. Limitations * Pooling exclusive abilities only work when Edward pools his abilities or fuses with Sybill. Neither of them can even try doing so alone. * When reaching into Level three abilities, Edward often faints. due to implanting some of himself in a few humans, making him weaker. History Edward's history is largely the same as Sybill's history, until the point of whereas he tried to betray her so that way the Diamonds could live another life. However, Blinded by his greed, he was deceived into eating the golden apple that promised immortality, and it killed him, which is how he reincarnated as a snake on the newly formed Earth. In the Garden of Eden, he noticed two human beings who were carefree. Edward thought that this would lead to humanity not completing development, and thereafter not becoming greater. So he tricked them into eating the golden apple, promising godhood, but instead the two humans were vanished, and Edward was reincarnated into a human. He then proceeded with his quest to help humanity develop. In 6-4BC, Edward implanted part of himself into three humans, who would later give birth to children with extraordinary abilities. Along generations, these abilities started to become less major, but then would soon become known as 'Bloodliners'. Some of the bloodliners include Gina Greywitch, Jacob Star, Greg Universe, and Steven. In Era-3, however, Edward is shown to still be known of by Brimstone, Mottramite, and Selenium. Trivia *Edward's appearance was based off Royce Bracket from Transistor. *Thomas the Quartz, made by Esquilo30, was confirmed not to be a Bloodliner due to Amethyst messing up the cloning process. *Pink Diamond was the only diamond who doesn't know of Edward, due to Sybill creating her without Edward's help or mention. **This my also be why Pink Diamond appears to be immature compared to the other Diamonds, due to not being effected by Sybill and Edward's arguments. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Devancosm Category:Approved Characters